Alone
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: [Shonen-ai][Kurama x Hiei] Reposted because my old account died! Two years back, when Kurama confessed his love to Hiei, the jaganshi left, unable to accept it. Now he's back, Kurama's feelings for Hiei haven't changed, what about Hiei's? FINISHED!
1. two years alone

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, Yusuke and Koenma would be in a yaoi pairing...yes, Yusuke and Koenma, they're my fave YYH yaoi pairing, but no one writes fics about them..::sniff::  
  
WARNINGS: Contains SHONEN-AI (with yaoi implications later on, but that's besides the point), which is BOY X BOY. Meaning Kurama and Hiei together in a relationship. Go away, homophobes. Also, I guess when I wrote this a while ago, I made Kurama badly OOC. Be warned.  
  
A/N: Been a while...here I am, reposting meh most popular Kurama x Hiei fic...I don't like it much though...Eurrgh...not very good. Anyway, enjoy....;;  
  
'thoughts'  
  
=====================================================================  
  
I lifted myself off the hard, concrete seat of the stadium, my face serene, but buried in seriousness and worry.  
"Alright! What an excellent show of blood, people! I love it! This means that the Toguro-gumi will advance to the next round!" cried Koto into the microphone excitedly, arousing cheers from the demonic audience.  
My face deepened in anxiousness. 'That means...we're next.'  
Karasu swept a long strand of smooth black hair behind his shoulder, and returned to his team.  
'...against them.' Turning away, I pushed some of my own, red hair behind my ear, and exited the stadium into the surrounding forest, placid and untouched by the evil of the Makai. '...we'll...probably die next round. I can tell Yusuke to be strong however much I want, but even he knows I'm lying. Toguro's power is overwhelming...Yusuke can't take it...especially after the loss of Genkai-basaan...'  
I sighed, thowing my head back and allowing the sunlight to splash on it and warm it.  
'Then...it's time I told him.'  
'Him' was Hiei, the Jaganshi I had loved silently for so long. He didn't know, of course, and I preferred it that way...but if the end was near...  
'If we're going to die...then...I want him to die knowing I love him,' I told myself firmly. I didn't care if he turned me down, or if he avoided me. Actually, if he did, it wouldn't have been a surprise. But that was Hiei, still corrupted by his past as the Forbidden Child...  
A shadow overpassed me, and my eyes opned 'opened, when had they been closed?', taking in my sights. I neared a small clearing, one occupied by the holder of my affections.  
I lifted a hand. "Hiei --!"  
  
"Haa--!" Kurama gasped, jumping up in surprise. The darkness of the room surrounded him, and he blinked as his evergreen eyes, taking it all in. Pushing his white, tangled comforter off he stumbled out of bed, staggering to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water and gulped it vigorously.  
'That was two years ago, Kurama, get over it...'  
That seemed to ball his conscience told him for so long now: Get over it, it's in the past, don't think about it...at the same time it was asking the impossible. How could Kurama forget when everything he held precious, namely Hiei, was ripped from his grasp and held so far away that he could never reach it again...?  
His knees weakened, and he sank to the floor, his glass clinking against the shelf.  
-Hiei turned to him, his crimson eyes widened in surprise. "What do you want, Kurama?" he asked quietly in his casual tone, one Kurama drank in all too happily...-  
-"I--," Kurama stammered, tucking his hand behind him nervously. "I just wanted to talk..."=  
'No! Gods, why can't I forget about this...?' Kurama grasped his head, messing his hair, as if threatening a nasty headache. 'Why...why...' Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced at the clock. '3 o'clock...dammit...this has been happening too much...'  
This was Kurama life nowadays, forever contemplating the past, every day living his life in a dark mist of sorrow.  
Since that day at the Dark Tournament, Kurama had lived a secluded life, leaving the Urameshi-gumi after beating Toguro half-heartedly. Nothing had seemed important anymore, but then, why would it... -"Hai?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing. Kurama approached him him awkwardly, seating himself in the dry grass.-  
-"I-it's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he responded slowly, gazing into the blue heavens. Hiei did the same, smirking slightly, nodding his head in silent agreement.-  
-"You're worried about beating Toguro, aren't you?" Hiei remarked quietly.-  
-"I suppose you could say that..." Kurama turned to him, his evergreen eyes shining.-  
-"We may not make it and die like dogs right there. Not even confidence can save us. Now, above anything else, the only thing will help us win is..."-  
-"...power..." Kurama finished. "But...I suppose there's more..."-  
-"Like what, Kurama?"-  
-"Well, I suppose...fighting for something..."- Kurama admitted the idea rather shyly.-  
-"That is a mere distraction," Hiei replied quickly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "When you are fighting your mind must focused on killing your opponent and nothing else."-  
-"...would you fight for Yukina?"-  
-Hiei's eyes snapped open.-  
-"If your fight depended on her would you fight for her, Hiei?" Kurama asked, turning to him.-  
-"I...I..." he stammered. "...hai," he replied after a long pause. "I would fight for Yukina."  
-"Power corrupts without humanity, Hiei, even baka ningen know that." Kurama grinned.-  
-"And who would you fight for, kitsune?"-  
-"D-demo, I--"- Even the most malicious of youkai would easily tell that Hiei was able to show some compassion, to his sister, namely. Family love. But did he understand real love, the kind that Koorime were forbidden to know, the kind that had created himself and Yukina...?  
...no.  
-"Well?" Hiei continued.-  
-"I...suppose...I would fight for....you, Hiei."-  
Kurama would never forget the look that had come across the jaganshi's face, a mix of anger and confusion that Kurama had feared...  
-"Na...ni?"-  
-Trepidity boiled in Kurama, and he pushed himself up, nearing his face to Hiei's. "...ai shiteru, Hiei.."-  
The youko grimaced, he should have known better than to tell Hiei those words...after all, he was speaking to Hiei, the Forbidden Child.  
He stood slowly, walking to his room once again, and straightening the sheets.  
While they were fighting their opponents, Hiei had ignored Kurama at all costs, and once the Toguro-gumi had falllen, Hiei announced his plans, not to Kurama but to Yukina of couse, who told everyone after.  
-"He's leaving for the Makai...to train, and he says he might not come back..."-  
Kurama remembered only too well how everything within him seemed to stop at those words... he had rushed to the stadium's exit, only to see Hiei fading into the outside light. Once Kurama had reached the forest...  
...he was gone.  
folding himself into the sheets, Kurama grimaced.  
He had caused Hiei to leave...and the last he ever saw of him...  
...was the Jagainshi turning his back on him.  
  
====================================================================  
  
There was a loud crinkling as Kurama dumped the contents of his grocery bags onto the counters. The gallon of milk toppled over, bursting its cap and spilling its liquid on the floor.  
"Kuso!" Kurama cursed, nimbly grabbing the carton and putting it upright. Quickly pulling some sheets of paper towels he wiped up the mess.  
-Knock knock-  
Kurama snarled slightly, wiping up the liquid as quickly as he could, hearing the knocking grow louder and impatient. The doorknob squeaked loudly as he pulled it open...  
"Oi! You are hard to track down!" Yusuke said cheerily. He was older, true, though he still resembled the fourteen-year old Yusuke Kurama had known; His hair was gelled up, his eyes brown, wide, and rebellious and his face tanned from days spent in the city sun.  
Kurama smiled in surprise. "Y-Yusuke! I--ano, come in!" He opened the door invitingly, and Yusuke trudged in. "Would you like anything to eat?"  
"No," Yusuke replied casually. "I'm not staying for long. Yukina brought us all some news that I thought you'd like to know." He flopped onto the couch, and soon Kurama joined him, his face anxious. "Demo, Kurama, what have you been up to? Things haven't been the same without you or Hiei, everything's just quiet...normal....almost. Boring..." he added hastily.  
"Speak for yourself, I've been living here two years already and I don't know anyone around here--"  
"Then come back! You and I could kick some ass with that Rose Whip thingy of yours."  
Kurama spoke hastily. "Y-you said you had something to tell me."  
"Yeah..." Yusuke sat up quickly, facing the youko with stern eyes and a smirk. "You know how Hiei left two years ago to 'train' in the Makai...?"  
Kurama's heart seemed to stop. "...hai...?"  
"Well, he's coming back."  
  
=======================  
  
A/N: Heh. I used to be so proud of this ficlet, but now that I look back on it, I really don't like it...review, if you haven't read already.... 


	2. back again

Disclaimer: What I own is...: She Who Calls the Darkness, and I co-own Kuro Shouri. That's all (yes, they are mangas, yes, I made them.) As you can see, Yu Yu Hakusho is not listed...therefore.... ;;;  
  
A/N: Thanks to What2CallMyself for the loveleh review!! ::glomples randomly:: I'm surprised even one person would want to read this...its so bad...urggh..::bashes ficlet:: Oh well...enjoy the second chapter...  
  
'thoughts'  
  
=============================================================  
  
'Kuso...this realm is so ugly..'  
Hiei's boots clicked against the pavement. His crimson eyes were wide and wondering, taking in the sights of the city.  
'Not much has changed since I was here. Pathetic ningens wander the streets, going on with their damn business like they're so important...' Hiei cursed silently, turning into the parking lot of a large, familiar apartment complex.  
  
-----  
  
The same crimson eyes skimmed across the numbers across the apartment doors moments later.  
"One-sixty six......one sixty six...." He reminded himself subconsciously. 162...164..  
166. Tanned hands grasped the door, and, with a squeak it opened allowing the jaganshi in.  
A small ice-maiden was quick to turn to the opened door. Her pale, childish face beamed as she recognized the fire demon. "Onisan!" she whispered excitedly, running to him. Hiei grinned and pulled out of the embrace she had graced him with.  
"Quite the welcoming party," Hiei remarked, turning to Yusuke who sat on the couch silently with a gameboy.  
Yusuke smirked. "You're not worth it."  
Kurama turned his head from his book, in his secluded corner of the room. His evergreen eyes seemed to brighten up radically at the sight of Hiei...the one he had waited so long for...  
'Hiei...you're really back...'  
Hiei glanced over at the youko, who quickly averted his eyes. Hiei's expression remained emotionless as he trudged to the next room, carrying his things.  
  
==========================  
  
The wooden floors creaked a bit as Yusuke led Keiko into the dark hall, their fingers laced. He pushed her gently against the wall and leaned into her. Their lips met, and Keiko wrapped her arms around him.  
Sighing groggily, HIei flicked off the TV, and stood, going off to his room. He frowned, sickened, at the sight of Yusuke and Keiko at the wall.  
'Disgusting,' he told himself, opening the door and entering.  
The sounds of rustling clothes perked his ears, and he turned to the sound; seeing a familiar red-head, he spoke. "Why are you in here...Kurama?"  
Kurama wheeled around to face him, his evergreen eyes wide and his hair flying behind him. "J-just grabbing my stuff," he replied earnestly. Hiei managed a smirk before he plopped himself onto the futon, near Kurama.  
The kitsune's green eyes softened. Hiei had changed so much...his skin had tanned greatly from long days training in the sun...he had most definitely grown taller too...but his eyes...his presence...everything Kurama had loved about him...  
...they were all the same.  
"You haven't changed at all..." came Hiei's soft murmur. "...what have you been up to..?"  
"Me?" Kurama replied hastily. "Oh, nothing much, I suppose, I've been trying to find a decent job and all, demo--"  
"Petty ningen things." Hiei seemed slightly disgusted by the fact.  
Kurama attempted a grin. "Hai, demo--" He gave up on explaining why. "Ano, is Yusuke-kun still up? I need him to help me pull out the couch into a bed."  
"He's busy with Keiko."  
"Nani?"  
"One of those strange ningen-mouth things."  
Kurama was puzzled, before it dawned on him. "Oh..." He grinned, "You mean kissing."  
Hiei shrugged blankly. "Hn. It's disgusting all the same."  
He was...so naive, for a feared demon traitor. So naive...and so beautiful to Kurama...  
He could barely take his eyes off him; Hiei staring off into space, his calloused hand holding up his head before he turned his gaze to Kurama, expecting a response.  
"I-it's much nicer in experience...Hiei..." Kurama stammered, unable to controll the slight blush that was creeping up his cheeks.  
"Hn," replied a disbelieving Hiei.  
Kurama's heart pounded frantically as his next words tumbled out of his mouth. "I...I could show you..."  
It had been two years since the jaganshi had left him behind...there was no way he could still walk away from what Kurama felt for him...  
...no way he could escape...  
Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama's eyes glazed, and he neared his face to Hiei's, need burning inside of him...  
Until he felt strong hands bury themselves in his chest and painfully push him away. Kurama cried out, as strands of red hair spilled into his face.  
"Don't try it," Hiei said coldly. "After two years, you're still lusting after me like a pathetic ningen...it's like the youko within you doesn't exist at all."  
Kurama gulped nervously. Hiei couldn't...  
"I still remember what you told me at the Dark Tournament..." he trailed off. "I couldn't say anything to it then, but now I can." His eyes, if it was possible, hardened even more. " I don't love you, Kurama. I never have, and I never will."  
Kurama could only nod silently.  
"Now go," he heard Hiei add cruelly.  
"H-hai." He lifted himself off the cold, hard floor, eyes hid underneath his thick red bangs.  
Of...course.  
That was just Hiei...he was stupid to think two years would have changed the jaganshi...after all...it was because of Kurama that he had left in the first place, right?  
His eyes stung in the appearance of tears.  
He could cry...like he had when he had been left on his own, after Hiei had left...  
Hiei didn't love him. That was how it was. If he had fallen in love with Hiei...  
...then he could fall out of love...right?  
  
==========================  
  
A/N: I revised this a lot too...hope you enjoyed...ano..review pleaze! YYH chibis to meh precious reviewers!! Ja! 


	3. in my head

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho...it wouldn't be nearly as popular as it was in Japan and as it is now in America. One, being my extreme laziness when it comes to making a manga, and two being my lack of creativity...::sighs::  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Feel free to bash me if you want. ;; Seriously, I was busy. I babysitted for a week at my mother's, then I went straight to my friend's house for the weekend, and I just got out of summer school for the day. ::angst sorrow:: I should be working on meh manga....but I just have no more time....guh...::passes out::  
  
Try to enjoy the chapter, though it's very lame and I'm too tired and lazy to revise it...  
  
'thoughts' ============================================================  
  
Kurama leaned his head into the seat in the car, sighing heavily. His hands, a faded tan from training days gone past, were planted firmly on the steering wheel, his foot lightly on the gas pedal...eyes staring unfocused into the night before him...  
There was something mystical about the night, something relaxing and calm that he would wait for all day...such stillness and serenity...it was soothing after a long day...yet it was his pain as well...  
Memories are so vivid in the dark.  
"Leaving already?" Yusuke had said groggily when he caught sight of Kurama hoisting his duffle-bag over his shoulder.  
To the young detective, the kitsune seemed merely quiet, his eyes were merely tired. That's why they drooped so.  
Unbeknownst to him, it was sadness he saw, cleverly hidden.  
Kurama had spoken as best as he could, though his voice remained shaky...  
"Hai...I-I just realized I have work in the morning," he said quietly, a few strands of red hair conveniently falling into his face, hiding his eyes...shielding him...  
Kurama wasn't one to lie.  
Yusuke nodded, pushing loose bangs of dark colour out of the way. He punched Kurama playfully on the shoulder, grinning. "Visit soon...and bring a youkai for me to hurt."  
The naivety in Yusuke had battled its way through the long two years that his team had been torn apart, standing proudly as they spoke.  
Kurama couldn't have been more thankful.  
The youko had uttered a barely audible chuckle, before he set out the door.  
Pale hands grasped the steering wheel into a turn, before settling again, and Kurama drifted unhealthily away into his thoughts again...  
A beautiful jaganshi face contorted with anger...crimson eyes alit...lovely jet black hair falling into his face lightly, contrasting against the white bandana kept to hide a certain Jagan Eye...  
-"I don't love you, Kurama. I never have, and I never will."-  
Damn...  
'Two years of waiting...hoping...for nothing...'  
Now he understood what Shiori had always told him in a new way: You couldn't always have what you wanted. Ningen children couldn't always get the toy they pined for; Youkai couldn't always get the power they wanted. Kurama...Kurama couldn't have Hiei....  
It was almost scary how much he needed Hiei...  
But the jaganshi was not supposed to be needed; He was the Forbidden Child.  
Kurama should have known...  
  
==================================  
  
"Oniisan, where are you going?" Yukina asked, surprising Hiei more than she had intended.  
The said demon wheeled around, his crimson eyes wide in surprise, the dim light of the dawn spilling onto his face and bare chest (A/N: WOOT!! ::drools::). His arms, entangled in the black shirt they had been trying to pull on paused.  
"Y-Yukina?" The look of surprise remained on his face as he voiced the words, an unhealthily innocent look for a feared demon traitor. "You're up?"  
"I'm making breakfast for everyone!" She held up a batter-smeared spoon in emphasis.  
"Yukina, it's barely sunrise."  
"But I'd like it to be ready!"  
Hiei allowed a slight smile to form on his lips. 'Yukina....I'll never understand your heart...'  
"So. Where are you going?" Yukina continued, a smile on her lovely face.  
Hiei paused. "Training."  
This reached Yukina as common as the response of 'walking'. "Okay. Breakfast will be ready in a few hours!"  
"Hn." The door creaked as it was opened, allowing Hiei to vanish into the crisp morning air.  
  
==  
  
Hiei's surroundings whirred passed him as he sped by. He halted into forest. Wrapping his calloused hand around his katana's hilt, he pulled it out. Crimson eyes focused over his target.  
It was a majestic old tree, standing proudly before him, wrapped in age and coated by moss and other small plants, each beautifully green and submerged in light.  
Hiei's eyes narrowed, forcing himself to think of the towering tree as a youkai...  
...heartless, like youkai should be...  
"DIE!!" he roared, and in speed untouched by man he bolted toward it, katana skillfully held toward it.  
-"Hiei!" Kurama called, lifting his hand slightly, his eyes holding a painful truth...-  
"Kurama--?!" came the stifled gasp. A sickening crack followed, as well as the crunch of the soil as the blade was flung into it.  
Hard breathing was all Hiei could muster. He looked up.  
The tree stood there still, around a foot of bark chipped off, revealing its yellow flesh. Behind him, sun shone blindingly off the discarded blade.  
'Why...is he ... in my head...?'  
The ground crunched as Hiei stood, and another sounded as he pulled his katana from soil.  
  
==========================  
  
A/N: Okies so I revised it a little...still lame though, huh? I remember I wrote this at my mother's house (my parents are divorced). Her house = NO CREATIVITY ZONE. And at that point in time I still went insane if I didn't update within 48 hours. ::hits past self:: Boy I can't wait until I'm done reposting all these ficlets..... ;; Ano...anyway, review, and I promise I won't take so long updating next time...if I'm not busy that is...after all, I have summer school.... 


	4. demons are meant to hate

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I'd probably have the entire collection, instead of only three of them (and maybe the money to get every other manga I need to get).  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys, you're all so NICE!! I've been getting all sorts of compliments for the story. I luv you guys so much!!! ::hands out YYH plushies:: You've made meh story happy too   
  
Alone: I FEEL SO LOVED!!!  
  
Kiki: The fic's talking, folks! Scary..ne? Enjoy! Now let us end this Author's Note before my scary muse shows up...  
  
Saya: Oh Kiki-chan...  
  
Kiki: AH, RUN!!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
======================================================  
  
Hiei's eyes seemed to glaze with disinterest as he flicked through the channels (he had figured out the "remote control" about ten minutes before). "Hn...ningen idiocy," he finally sighed.  
"--back to Day-Break news! Today's story: Yuki Eiri, famous novelist and Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck caught in a delicate situation? Here we ha-- " (1)  
Click.  
"Anyone who really plays Go would never say anything so excusable!"  
"Uh...Akira-san? Are you--?"  
"Let's play a game right now.--"(2)  
Click.  
"I know what you did, Seto! You killed the CEO of Kaiba Corperation! You overtook the company and drove the CEO, your own father, to commit suicide!!" (3)  
This time, he flicked the power button instead, causing the room to darken radically and silence to ensue.  
'What..am I doing back here...?'  
He leaned back into Yusuke's couch, the remote falling beside him. He sighed loudly.  
He had spent two years training relentlessly in the Makai...two. Fucking. Years. Two years of what every youkai endured just to even glimpse the power they wanted so badly.. what he had wanted from the beginning of his life as a demon, as the feared Forbidden Child. But...  
Just as he was chasing those ambitions, long, long ago, Kurama and Gouki came, and they chased after the Dark Artifacts together...and though Gouki was defeated first, Hiei became friends with the red-haired demon traitor. He was so...so understanding...the only one Hiei could ever call his friend...the only one he WOULD call his friend...  
...it was because of Kurama that Hiei had even wanted to give up his life as a feared demon traitor...and maybe live in the ningen world with his teammates...  
...his friends...  
Hiei snorted. Feh. What a waste.  
He had spent the two years away in the Makai killing youkai on a daily basis. He wielded his katana until each movement was flawless. He had pushed his limits. He had SURPASSED his limits. He had used his anger to build his power until even Yusuke-kun couldn't even defeat him...  
...and it was all..out of rage for Kurama...  
..the one he had called his best friend...  
Even the weakest of youkai were immune to the disgusting ningen emotions, like affection. Demons were not meant to trust; A comrade was only a comrade until the job was done; By then it was only natural to kill each other, like they were only enemies, and had only been enemies. Friendship did not exist. Love did not exist...  
Demons were damned to hate forever...  
What angered Hiei even now is that, even for a demon traitor, Kurama had felt these..these emotions. He had become piteously ningen like the rest of them. Even though the youko had fallen for another youkai, it was still wrong.  
He just...  
Well, Hiei had proved himself to be a real youkai; While Kurama wallowed in his disgusting ningen ways, Hiei had trained more rigorously in the Makai than he had ever imagined. He had proved himself to be strong, and proved Kurama to be a weak ningen-wanna be.  
That day...two years ago..  
-"Ai shiteru, Hiei..."-  
He had leaned in so close...Hiei had felt Kurama's breath over his face...  
And Kurama's eyes...so green and close...  
Hands running over Hiei's... his hands were so warm...  
...  
He could still feel Kurama's touch, even when he strained so hard to train, to rid himself of the feeling, the sensation...even now, after two years, it was fresh, and his hands still so warm and soft...  
Even the toughest of youkai, though never admittedly, would wonder what love was, what peace in the heart was ... why ningens were willing to die such insignificant deaths for their lovers...  
Although Hiei would never admit it, that day so long ago when Kurama whispered those words softly to Hiei, a kind of fear had risen in him...Hiei, of all people, to fear. It wasn't right...  
Kurama had leaned into him, to pull him into an embrace, and had neared his face to Hiei's...in what they called it...a keess, he thought. Hiei ...hadn't moved.  
He had almost allowed Kurama to embrace him, to taste him like that. Then it had dawned on him.  
"Ai...shiteru..." ...Kurama...loved him...he loved Hiei...  
Someone loved the Forbidden Child...  
He was afraid to be loved. To love.  
But Kurama's warmth...  
Wonder filled him, wonder of what it would be like, to love Kurama, to be loved by him...to be in peace, to be wanted...  
To be needed...  
No. It was all wrong. Demons...were meant to hate!! To kill!  
...weren't they?  
When he had heard Koto's voice calling the Urameshi-gumi back to the stadium, movement finally filled his limbs, and he ran...he left Kurama behind, left his touch behind, left his words...his head seemed to clear, repeating the same words over in his mind, each time more firmly:  
'I refuse to love Kurama...I refuse to love Kurama...I refuse...' It was his shadow...it would always be there to remind him.  
He wanted to forget it. He needed to forget it.  
...and yet..he had come back...and Kurama still loved him, after all this time...  
It wasn't right. A demon was alone, and would always be alone. It was meant to be that way. He knew it.  
Yet...when Kurama came to him again, just this night...and leaned into him again...  
-"I could...show you..."-  
Green eyes fading into darkness...  
He had almost given in again to Kurama's touch again.  
A pair of soft footsteps sounded, and, slowly, Hiei drifted from his thoughts, back into reality. He lifted his head, peering into the dark hallway. A surprised, yet sleepy Keiko peered back. He huffed slightly and looked away.  
"Hiei-san...you're still up?"  
The jaganshi blinked boredly. "Sleep is a waste of my time."  
"...I see."  
"Why are you up?" Hiei asked, not knowing why.  
Keiko seemed a little more lively to answer that. "I can't stand those boys' snoring! I can hear them, even in another room. I thought I'd watch some TV..." She picked up the remote, flicking the TV on. Fuzz responded.  
"Oh...Yusuke'll have to look at that in the morning..." she sighed.  
The thought of Yusuke and Keiko in the hall flooded the jaganshi's mind.  
He...wanted to know...  
"...Keiko."  
"Hai?" the brunette turned to him.  
He looked away, embarrassment flushing in his cheeks. "What does ... one of those ningen-mouth things feel like...?" He stammered over the words... and he called himself strong.  
"Ningen-what?"  
"I think Kurama called it a 'keess' or something like that ..."  
"Oh..." she replied softly. "You mean a kiss..."  
"Aa."  
"Well...I guess...it would be...warm..."  
"Like blood?" Hiei replied rather quickly.  
Keiko greeted him with a strange look. "N-no, Hiei-san...it's not like that...it's just ...soft...and really warm...a kind of warmth you ....lose yourself in..." She blushed madly at the last words.  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. 'Ningens make no sense.'  
Keiko turned away quickly. "I-it's hard to explain Hiei-san..." The said jaganshi remained quiet. Seeing that he didn't respond, the young schoolgirl left rather quickly, an unhealthy blush on her cheeks.  
The room became silent once more. Hiei rested his head on his hands.  
'Why..did I come back...? Why...am I ... here?'  
Hiei drifted into thought once more. When he finally came back to reality, dawn had begun to spread itself across the horizon.  
He stood, having had come to a decision.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Kurama cracked an evergreen eye open slightly, slightly irritated at the ringing of his phone. "Damn..." he cussed quietly, finally pulling himself out of his bed and grabbing the phone before the machine answered.  
A stifled yawn. "Moshi moshi...?"  
"He left. Hiei did," Yusuke was quick to reply.  
Evergreen eyes widened. Everything seemed to merely...stop...  
His hand, which had been pushing mussed red hair out of his tired eyes, dropped limply to the ground.  
"He...what...?" came the small whimper.  
"He left, Kurama-kun," Yusuke repeated, oblivious to Kurama's reaction. "He was gone as soon as I woke up."  
"Huh...?" the youko was at a loss for words, though his voice cracked...and down his cheeks fell...  
Tears...just like last time...when he turned his back on Kurama and left without a word...  
Turned his back on everything Kurama had said...  
Tears had flowed so freely then, and Kurama cursed himself for it...men weren't meant to cry but...  
Hiei was gone...he was really gone...  
The first time he had come back, Kurama secretly knew it was because Hiei thought he could live without the youko lusting after him, that Kurama, after two years without the jaganshi, he would have given up on his emotions for him...and now he knew, he knew Kurama would never lose his need for him...  
Why would he ever come back again now?  
"Kurama-kun..." Yusuke began, voice sounding more concerned, "you okay, man?"  
"H-hai." Kurama wiped away his tears in embarrassment. "Yusuke- kun...Hiei has to pass through the dimensions to get to the Ningenkai...where--?"  
"Botan-chan once showed me and Kuwabara one in a warehouse in my town...but..wait, you're not planning to stop him are you?! You won't make it. He's probably passing through now--"  
A slight crick in the line noted to Yusuke that the youko had hung up. Yusuke followed suite.  
"Huh..." he remarked to himself. "I never thought--" He sighed. "You really do have something for Hiei, huh, Kurama-kun...?"  
  
===================================================  
  
"Hn. Here it is," Hiei muttered to himself, kicking over a block of cement and staring down and the spiraling darkness that was the dimension rip. "It was hidden well..."  
Warmth...  
He didn't bother to rid himself the sensation, instead he stared profoundly down. "Demons are...meant to hate...to kill." He stated to himself. It was a fact. It was.  
He would make sure of it.  
The inside of the warehouse was dark and musty, dirty...  
It was the last he would see of this damned place. It was better this way.  
The darkness was disturbed, though.  
"Uh...?!" Hiei turned his head sharply, seeing a silhouette form in the light of the open door, which was quickly closed, revealing..  
"Kurama...?!" Hiei fully turned around, facing the youko.  
"H-Hiei..." Kurama panted. A light grin made its way across his lips. "You're still here... I'm not too late..."  
Hiei took a step back, nearing the portal.  
Kurama was quick to respond; Running down the stairs quickly he threw his arms around Hiei, falling to his knees desperately in the process.  
"What the hell--?!" Kurama heard him shout angrily.  
"Onegai...Hiei..." he murmured, though his words reached Hiei clearly. "Don't leave me again..."  
"You don't know what you're saying, baka!" He grabbed at Kurama, attempting to push him away. He succeeded in only pulling Kurama's face away from his waist.  
He froze.  
Kurama was crying.  
All sounds in the warehouse ceased, as Hiei stared down at him, almost too bewildered to speak. Another, silky crystal tear made its way down the red-hed's cheek, before he opened his pale lips and spoke:  
"Hiei...tell me...don't you ever wonder what love is...?" his cracked voiced managed to whisper.  
Hiei continued his dumbfounded gaze upon Kurama as the words filtered over him; Understanding them, his crimson eyes hardened.  
"..no. Never."  
Kurama's eyes softened.  
'Don't lie to me Hiei...'  
"Then...then...let me show you..." Hiei's eyes widened as he leaned in.  
He didn't get away this time.  
Everything became vague and unfocused...all he could see was Kurama's closed eyes in the darkness..  
Warmth met his lips.  
'Kurama...' Warm hands raked through his raven locks, causing him to shudder lightly. He closed his eyes unknowingly, and surrendered to Kurama.  
The warmth....the heat...  
He pulled his trembling hands up, daring to touch Kurama, to hold him like Kurama did Hiei. Kurama held him tighter, welcoming the embrace as Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's back. The kiss deepened, and Hiei moaned lightly into his partner.  
Kurama pulled back, soft green eyes staring pleadingly into Hiei's. It didn't matter what he said now...but...gods, he hoped...His arms remained tightly placed around his beloved jaganshi's waist, as Hiei gazed down at him, dazed, hands lightly placed on Kurama's shoulders.  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered.  
He took a shuddery breath in response, boot clicking against the pavement as he took another step back towards the portal.  
Kurama's eyes widened, though he couldn't speak anymore...it couldn't be though....even after all this Hiei was going to leave him...  
He was going to turn away from him again....  
"Hiei...don't, please..."  
"So that's..." Hiei began, and Kurama watched him vaguely, "...a keess or whatever...it's called..." Another foot neared itself to the portal. "It..."  
'It is ...warm and soft...just like Keiko said...' He couldn't rid the sensation from his lips.  
"Hiei...please don't leave me here again...please..."  
He only took another step back in response. In a slow motion he fell back, his black hair falling in his face and his eyes solemn, dazed...Kurama was motionless...but one thought passed clearly through his mind as Hiei fell:  
'He's so beautiful...'  
There was a soft gust of wind, and Hiei was swallowed by the portal, leaving Kurama alone again.  
"Don't..." Kurama murmured, head hanging down as he stared blankly at the concrete floor. 'Hiei...' His eyes, wide and emotionless, drew tears, that fell freely, pattering over the cement.  
  
==================================================  
  
1) The tv shows are quotes (not direct ones, sadly) from some of meh favorite mangas! First one, from Gravitation volume 6!  
  
2) A scene from Hikaru no Go volume 1!  
  
3) A scene from the latest manga I got, Yu-Gi-Oh! volume 4! Mwahaha, useless information, but do I care? No...  
  
A/N: Even though I'm not fond of this story (now that I've read it again), I quite like this chapter. It has elements of angst...I'm obsessed with angst...I like the idea of it as well...not to mention I revised at bit...ok more than a bit, but..I like it a lot more now.. what do you guys think? Review please.  
  
REVIEW CORNER: What2CallMyself - Um...here, I updated! Lol. I really like this chapter, I hope you will, too.  
  
Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame - Wow...thankies! I didn't think it was all that good.. 


	5. i'll kill him

Disclaimer: I'd have to be a really great writer to own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm not, so...  
  
A/N: Oi, minna-san!! How are you all today? Mwahaha, I feel suddenly chirpy..I've been dealing with my thirteen year old nephew who acts like a two year old, and I've been in a bad mood all day. Yesh, he's my nephew, no, I'm not a 40-year old aunt, it's complicated don't ask. I get a lot about that. Anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews everyone! This is a part of the story where I confused some people...hopefully, as I revise it, it'll make more sense. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to What2CallMyself, for reviewing on every chapter! ::hands What2CallMyself YYH plushies::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Icy black eyes raked over the barren ground around him, dusty and abandoned.  
"Damn..." he muttered. His pale skin flushed an angry tinge of red, one that matched his spiky hair that blew freely around him with the breath of the Makai wind. This boy stood stiffly, staring down at the ground, as though searching for some hidden meaning, watching with forlorn interest.  
'Kuso kuso kuso...' he repeated endlessly in his mind. He glanced up slowly, watching a few of his kind lugging a limp figure off, before quickly looking away to rid himself. It was...his fault.  
"Akujin-sama..." came a gruff voice, and a crunch of feet landing beside him in the sand.  
"Hai," Akujin replied dully, not even turning to face the man who had approached him.  
"We've watched the dimension rip for hours, sir...it's happened. He has come back."  
"Aa..." Akujin's voice became a notch lower, softer, as he comprehended the words. "Aa. Well done, Ran...prepare the remaining kageoni to attack...I will arrive with you shortly. Watch him. He will not escape."  
"Hai, Akujin-sama." The dust began to whir as Ran set off, leaving the boy to settle his fault.  
Blood everywhere...bodies...  
No...it wasn't Akujin's fault...  
It was HIS...The kageoni were dead because of him...the Forbidden Child.  
He had come back to his domain only to find blood everywhere...bodies mutilated and destroyed...HE had killed them..he had massacred them.  
"Damn..." he repeated painfully. Akujin had only left to seek strength...to seek power to rule his race...  
But that was destroyed...by Hiei..  
Akujin's fist clenched.  
To die...was the Forbidden Child's only way to pay for everything he had done..  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Hiei was....he was...  
Kurama gazed blankly around him, barely comprehending his surroundings in the darkness.  
Hiei was gone...he had left him again...  
Hiei had always resisted him...always hated Kurama for loving him, always running from what the youko felt for him. But...Kurama knew it..in that one moment, before Hiei fell back into the dimension rip..  
Hiei was all his...  
Kurama had pulled away, expecting the familiar flash of shock, of hatred in the jaganshi's eyes to meet him, only to find instead want...need...his eyes had been solemn, dazed.  
It was like, at last, the jaganshi's heart was all Kurama's...  
Kurama had waited two years for him, to hold him, to kiss him and touch him...it was the last thing sustaining him, imagining the velvet touch of the jaganshi's skin, the sweet taste of his lips...imagining the feeling of being able to love the jaganshi freely, and for Hiei to love him back...Kurama had lived a secluded life, maybe in some way hoping for his past to be buried, that maybe he could live a normal life, and forget about the demon he loved so..  
But really..he had only been waiting for him...  
That's why, after Yusuke left after giving him news of Hiei's return, Kurama could barely believe in escaping Hiei anymore; He could barely eat, barely sleep; When he did sleep, his dreams were wrapped entirely around Hiei, and the same thought ran through his head endlessly...  
He's coming back...he's coming back...Hiei's really coming back...  
Kurama had wanted Hiei so badly...it had hurt him, tore at him slowly from the inside-out. Hiei had left him, had come back and still hated him...but he had seen it in Hiei's eyes..  
Hiei needed him too...  
Hiei had left to train...to bring his power to the fullest...to forget everything Kurama had said to him, what Kurama had felt for him..  
Or maybe...to simply train away his need for Kurama as well...what he was afraid to feel as a demon...  
What was forbidden for a demon to feel...  
.....  
Hiei had run from Kurama...once, two years ago...  
Kurama had done the same, by running from his past with Hiei, by trying to escape by living away from the Urameshi-gumi, from missions and everything that he had known to share with Hiei...  
No..it was his turn.  
The youko stood, wiping his pale face dry and facing the whirling dimension rip before him.  
Kurama wouldn't run anymore. He would...  
He would face Hiei.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Yusuke stared off into the air, brown eyes seemingly lifeless, and breathing heavy. The house was silent, save for the occasional snore of Atsuko in the other room and sighs Yusuke released every so often.  
-Hitched breathing as a response from Kurama over the phone.-  
-"H-he left, Kurama. Hiei did..."-  
It was like those simple words had torn his former teammate apart.  
-"Yusuke-kun...Hiei has to pass through the dimensions to get out of the Ningenkai...where--?"-  
Kurama had always chased after Hiei...Yusuke knew that. When Hiei had left last time, he had watched the placid expression fade from Kurama's face...how he had run away immediately after, almost sick with the idea of Hiei leaving...  
And then, when Hiei had left this time, Kurama chased after him again...  
Yusuke knew there was something between them, something stronger than friendship, but at the same time, nothing LESS than friendship...Kurama understood Hiei, Hiei trusted Kurama...  
And Kurama had fallen for him...  
Yusuke could see it now.  
Hiei had left...and Kurama ran from the team, ran away from everything they had all suffered through...  
That one simple action from Hiei had torn the Urameshi-gumi apart.  
Yusuke's fists clenched into the fabric of the couch he sat on. He hated it -- he hated Hiei! He hated him for tearing them all apart like that. Because he had left, the only ones who had remained were him and Kuwabara. Hiei had torn them apart, separated his teammates...  
Separated his friends...  
He hated Hiei...but he forgave him all the same...  
Because Kurama loved him. Because Kurama needed him. But Hiei...he had done it all over again...running away, and leaving them all alone once more...  
He had left Kurama to suffer again...  
  
============================================================  
  
Kurama poised himself as he soared down from the blood-red sky, landing softly on the barren ground below him. Stoic, evergreen eyes gazed around him, praying against the arrival of any demons who knew him for his traitorous ways. 'Hiei...he's gone.' He'd ... never find him in all of the Makai...  
He didn't want to give up...he'd find him..he'd die for Hiei if called the occasion...  
Kurama walked slowly through, shoes crunching in the dirt as he treaded toward to the one place he knew well in this realm...  
The red-head passed through the wasteland, arriving finally at a small, forest-like place; The trees barely resembled ningen ones, their trunks and leaves were black, as though burned, though glittered like beetles' eyes...like they were watching you...  
Watching the youko approach a silvery light that reflected from behind their raven branches...  
Kurama allowed a small grin to form on his lips.  
'Shinbi lake...'  
The patch of water barely hidden behind a few more trees, silhouetted against it, shone truly. It, unlike ningen waters, shone with a silvery light, the red of blood splattered throughout it. It glowed...like it was mystical...  
It was merely a place of death, though. Demons discarded of enemies they had killed here, having no use of them. It was...so beautiful...for what it was.  
Kurama's heart rose in his chest as he saw someone's silhouette against the lake's silver light, leaning against a tree and staring off into the waters, their raven hair obtaining a faerie-like glow from it...  
'Hiei....'  
Hiei was captivated with this lake.  
Kurama remembered, back before him, Gouki and Hiei had left to the Reikai to steal the Dark Artifacts, they had stopped here before heading off.  
-"It's a beautiful lake.."- Kurama remembered the jaganshi muttering.  
-"Beautiful? That's unlike you, Hiei. You don't seem the type to be mesmerized by beauty like this lake.."-  
-"Demons die here...and their bodies still lie at it's bottom...the blood in the water makes it beautiful." he had replied bluntly.-  
-"Heh. Whatever you say, Hiei."-  
Kurama approached Hiei slowly, watching his pale features become beautiful in the lake's light. Hiei remained unwary of Kurama's presence.  
This lake was beautiful to Hiei...the jaganshi would never admit it though.  
Kurama managed a sad smile.  
If only he knew...just how much more beautiful Shinbi lake became when Hiei was there..  
A loud snap rang through the air as Kurama stepped on a fallen branch. Hiei snapped to attention, face turning just slightly to the noise.  
  
'Hiei...' He was here. He had followed Hiei, like he hadn't before, when he left last.  
He wasn't going to run from what he felt for Hiei...and he hoped Hiei would do the same. He would be brave...  
And he needed so much strength right now...just to speak to him...  
'Gods...give me strength...!'  
".......Hiei.."  
The said demon turned fully now, pale features facing Kurama.  
Gods, he was so beautiful...so flawless...  
A soft smile spread across Hiei's lips, and he turned to Kurama. "Nani...?"  
'He's really smiling...for me...' Kurama could barely speak.  
"I...came for you, Hiei..." Kurama watched Hiei's expression, watching for a single flash of dismissal or hatred or fear through his crimson eyes...Hiei continued a thoughtful gaze at the kitsune as he listened. "I...I'm not letting you run away again...I..." he stumbled over the words, not sure what to say. His heart beat heavily in his chest, ringing out every feeling he had for Hiei clearly. "I can't tell if you'll ever understand." His head lowered, red hair spilling freely over his eyes. "It was torture, living without you for those two years...I don't know if you'll understand but...I just can't live without you...it's too painful...I need you so badly...Hiei..."  
He didn't want to be dismissed by Hiei's eyes again...it was painful enough that night at Yusuke's house, when he had advanced on Hiei a second time, hoping the demon would harbor some feelings for him...  
-"After two years, you're still lusting after me like a pathetic ningen...it's like the youko doesn't exist within you at all. I still remember what you said at the Dark Tournament. I couldn't say anything to you then, but now I can. I don't love you Kurama...I never have, and I never will."-  
...but the look in his eyes...the pure hatred...was more painful than anything Hiei could ever say to hurt him. Just like that day, two years ago...that look of shock...of fear...of dismissal..  
It tore Kurama apart like never before.  
Hiei refused to respond, making the youko's heart only beat faster in nervousness. "Hiei...I..." It was so hard... but... "Hiei, ai...ai shiteru..."  
No response. Had he been wrong...? The need he had seen flash through Hiei's eyes....when they had kissed before...had it been other than that...?  
What if Hiei never really needed him...?  
That thought remained firmly in his head as he stared down at the ground...until he saw Hiei's feet..Hiei was approaching him...  
"H-Hiei...?" Kurama looked up, startled, and watched the jaganshi whose eyes were hidden by his raven bangs. His pale hands lifted, taking hold of Kurama and...wrapped around his torso. He pushed his face into Kurama's chest.  
"Hiei..."  
He remained silent, save for one thought that passed through the demon's head:  
'Why didn't you come for me before...?'  
"Kurama," he murmured softly, holding him tighter.  
Kurama..was breathless. He wrapped his own arms around Hiei's small body, burying his face into his raven locks.  
'The warmth...' Hiei said mentally to himself. 'Just like last time...'  
Kurama nuzzled his cheek against Hiei's smooth, soft face, facing him slowly. Hiei greeted him with a dazed stare and a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. (A/N: Kawaii!)  
"Kurama...?"  
He had to know...he had waited two years for this...for Hiei....  
"Hiei..do you love me?" he murmured, hitting himself mentally for asking such a question so soon. But gods...he had waited for Hiei, and loved him from afar...  
That was all he needed from Hiei now...  
The jaganshi continued an intense stare at Kurama, almost searching his face for something...Kurama waited anxiously, heart skipping a beat.  
'Hiei...gods, please...'  
Silence continued to ensue, before another slight smile spread across Hiei's features...the same smile that made him more beautiful than Kurama could imagine....  
"Hai...ai shiteru, Kurama."  
If it was possible, everything within Kurama stopped.  
'Hiei...' Kurama buried his head into Hiei's shoulder, lips spreading into a peaceful smile, before whispering:  
"Thank you Hiei..."  
He lifted his head again, placing small kisses along Hiei's neck and jawline, before finally reaching Hiei's lips, which he kissed sweetly, pushing the smaller demon's pale lips apart with his tongue. Hiei moaned breathily, leaning into Kurama more and submitting. The youko placed a hand along his soft cheek, relishing his feel.  
This was...perfect.  
  
======================================================================  
  
"Disgusting," Akujin murmured to himself, leaping out of the trees stealthily and silently, back to the remainder of his race, which waited far off, near the edge of the forest.  
"It is Hiei?" asked a younger kageoni, nearly frightened of the idea that they might have gotten the wrong jaganshi. Akujin walked past, though murmuring an "Aa," under his breath.  
"...though barely," he continued, standing away so only the demon largest in brawn could hear. "The Forbidden Child I knew to have destroyed nearly the entire kageoni race has gone soft." A snarl formed in his lips. "Damn! Pathetic ningen-wannabe." His flame-red hair flew into his face, shielding his furious features.  
Ran, the larger demon, nodded, comprehending Akujin's words. "What shall we do, Akujin-sama...?" he said, rather hopelessly for the situation.  
"Simple," Akujin remarked harshly. "I'll kill him."  
  
===================================================  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
A/N: What'd you all think? This chapter (and the one I will be posting next update) were originally one chapter, only 3 pages long...so, you can see, I'm madly revising this. I may as well be writing an entirely different story!!! ;; Tis tiring. Oh, well. I decided to continue what would have been the rest of the chapter in an entirely different chapter. This one turned out to be longer, mainly because I added a little more history and POV to our bearer of plot, Akujin-sama, as well as that Yusuke reflection back there. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was mainly fluff, revealing a lot of the feelings and stuff that were between Kurama and Hiei. And, just asking, who can tell by reading this that I lurve UkeHiei? There's so much semeHiei stuff it's scary...this story was originally semeHiei...::shudders:: Anyway, enough of my babbling, I'm bored! Review please! I'll try to update soon! Ja! 


	6. the happiness he caused

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...there would be many yaoi and yuri pairings, and I think Kuwa-chan and Yukina would be the only straight people there!! 0.o;; ::hits herself for liking a het pairing::  
  
A/N: Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!! Sorry I took so long to update. Meh full excuse is: I had to beta about 6 or 7 fanfics, and in the middle of that, the power went out in JUST ONE wall of the house, which of course, was the one with the compy plugged into it. Hit me if you must, but that's what happened. Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!   
  
===============================================================  
  
"Simple..." Akujin spoke harshly, malice dripping off each syllable he spoke. "I'll kill him. I will kill the Forbidden Child." He seemed cruelly _excited_ at the thought.  
"K-kill?" Even the largest in brawn there, Ran, seemed questionable of the idea. "Akujin-sama...this demon massacered _our entire race_ of kageoni...one of the most elite demons in power!! He killed them like they were nothing!!" He stammered over the words, fearful of the very _memory_ of Hiei. "I--I was there!!"  
"Silence!" Akujin barked. Ran obeyed, though the nervous perspiration on him was more than obvious.  
"Akujin-sama..." another kageoni murmured. "...why?"  
"Why?!" The crimson-haired demon seemed sick with the question. "WHY? He killed them all -- no demon could EVER kill the entire kageoni race like that..!" His pale fist clenched tightly, and droplets of blood made their way past his throbbing fingers. "I...I want revenge...I want him to fear me...I want him to die just like they did...!" His mussed hair made its way into his face, shielding his black, often emotionless eyes.  
"Akujin-sama..." Ran reached a hand to his leader, as though to comfort him. When Akujin shifted his posture, however, his hand drew back like it had been burned, as though Akujin's skin was deadly.  
"The Forbidden Child will die...he killed them all...and he has the nerve to go soft, like a damned ningen...I will kill him personally," he concluded, enraged face glaring off into the woods, to the very lake where Hiei and Kurama stood.  
  
=======  
  
Kurama stood from his sitting position on the dusty ground, facing his koi. He smiled, something awkward and different for him now, but his eyes...they had seemed to regain a light about them, a shine...  
...one that had been lost two years before...  
"Hiei."  
"Hai...?" the jaganshi replied softly, face silver from the light of Shinbi lake, eyes distant and stoic.  
"Hiei...will you..." Kurama leaned over his love, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead, cajoling him, before he finished: "...will you come back with me to the Ningenkai...?"  
Silence ensued, save for the gentle lapping of stray water against the shores of the Shinbi. Kurama held him tighter, hoping. "Will you...stay with me .. there...?"  
Hiei released a sigh, finally, before replying in a soft tone, one that almost didn't suit him. "Hai."  
_It was almost like the past two years had never happened...  
_ "Arigatou..."  
'Ai shiteru Hiei...'  
Akujin sent a glance over to a comrade, nodding. 'Now...!'  
The silvery water of the lake seemed to tear out of the way of its intruder, bolting across the water as though it were solid.  
"Nani yo?!" Hiei was distracted, crimson eyes snapping their attention to the oncomer. In the fraction of the time it would take a human to the same task, Hiei had unsheathed his katana and torn for the demon, slicing him in half and sending him to the depths of Shinbi. "Feh..." he breathed heavily, glancing back to his koi.  
Though...Kurama wasn't alone. A shadow approached him from behind, manifesting slowly and silently...  
"Kurama, move!!"  
"Huh...?!" A whirring beside him spoke as clearly as Hiei had, sending Kurama to the ground as a katana sliced into the tree beside him. A few strands of Kurama's silky, crimson hair fell free of him, a result of the attack. "W-who..?" he managed to murmur.  
"Keep him there Ran," a cruel voice spoke.  
"Aa." A heavy foot stomped itself into Kurama's spine, earning a groan of pain from him. Kurama struggled to turn his head to the offender, grunting slightly in the process.  
"Who.." he repeated, a demanding tone underlying his word.  
"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!!" He heard Hiei yell harshly, fleeting toward them. He faltered, crimson eyes wide, as his eyes took hold of a smaller demon standing beside his larger comrade.  
"Ah...Hiei. We meet at last..."  
"You..." A smirk found his pale lips. "A kageoni as well? Come to get revenge for your weak race?" He followed with a cruel laugh.  
"Hiei...what...?" Kurama tried to protest, only to have the foot dug deeper into his back. "Aahh!!"  
"Weak...?" Akujin's voice became stern with anger. "You killed my people... you massacred them!"  
"The weak must be eliminated," Hiei replied simply.  
"Nani?!" Ran cried, deep voice aflame with anger and eyes wide. His fingers, thick with brawn and strength, clenched into his palm which he flung out to the offender.  
The Forbidden Child seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving only an afterimage, as he zoomed around, katana ready...  
Akujin fell back, dark eyes widened as he watched Ran torn into several pieces by Hiei's wielding, spilling his deep red blood everywhere, even onto his master's face in small droplets...  
"Ran...?" he murmured.  
Kurama pulled himself to his feet, sighing inwardly at his release and flicking away some of the shed liquid from Ran. His evergreen eyes widened as Akujin suddenly stood, unsheathing his own katana and rushing toward Hiei, only for the jaganshi to vanish again.  
"Kuso...!" Akujin cussed. "DAMN YOU FORBIDDEN CHILD!!" He stepped back, glancing around frantically for his opponent...  
...and eyes falling on Kurama.  
Kurama braced himself, reaching into his pockets for a weapon, a rose, Death Seeds anything...but it had been two years since Kurama had fought any demon...  
...he had nothing. Everything within him seemed to stop in his realization, he could only watch...  
...as Akujin flung out his sword, tip facing Kurama's face, and began to run...his words barely filtering over the red head:  
"If I can't kill him first the I'll kill you!!!"  
He could only move.  
"Uh...!" Hiei grunted, allowing himself to land. Crimson eyes watched Akujin carefully...  
He was a kageoni, weak, but skillful in alertness and stealth...and his back was turned to the jaganshi. "Feh," Hiei managed before preparing to strike at him.  
Kurama released a slow, shaky breath, hands trembling. The thick, warm blood ran in small streams down his wrist, staining his shirt, pale skin, and the silver blade held firmly between the two hands. He looked up slowly at the crimson haired demon before him...he was not frustrated this time...  
He was grinning. Akujin flung down his head, short, messy hair flying with him, and released a breathy laugh.  
"This is it."  
"Na...ni?" Kurama couldn't comprehend anything anymore..he looked up to see Hiei bolting up to Akujin from behind...  
...and he felt the blade being pulled roughly from his grasp, sending a small shower of blood everywhere.  
It dawned upon him then.  
"Hiei, don't come any closer!!" he shouted, as loud as he could, watching Akujin spin around rapidly, meeting Hiei's enraged glare...  
It was quickly replaced by surprise...and pain.  
With a loud "Ha!" from Akujin he whirled himself entirely around, sending his blade through Hiei's small waist, sending a spray of blood out. It met with the center of his stomach before Akujin pulled it out.  
Hiei collapsed lifelessly to the barren ground.  
Kurama could barely draw breath, barely focus his eyes...all he saw was the blood...  
_Hiei's blood..._  
"Heh..." Akujin breathed. He laughed cruelly, sending shivers down Kurama's spine, a laugh that echoed through the glistening black of the trees. With a pale hand he wiped off some of Hiei's own blood that had splattered over him, and licked it off almost lovingly. He approached the jaganshi, lifting his face up with the reddened katana. Hiei gasped painfully at the motion, whether from the pain of moving or the fresh cut the action inspired, Kurama didn't know. Akujin grinned heartlessly down, meeting a glare from Hiei.  
"...afraid, Forbidden Child...?" Akujin muttered, grinning almost perversely. This...this was what he wanted. Hiei would suffer, would die...he would die with fear in his eyes...  
Hiei merely grinned. "Fuck you."  
Akujin's expression faded into anger. "Shut up..."  
Kurama stood slowly, comprehending everything...Hiei was...Hiei was...  
_Hiei was going to die..._  
"SHUT UP!!" Akujin screamed, grabbing at Hiei's torn black shirt and lifting the smaller demon into the air. "It's all your fault!! ALL YOUR FAULT!! You killed them all!!" He reeled him back, then flung him out and released...  
"DIE FORBIDDEN CHILD!!!"  
Hiei soared through the air, blood trailing behind him, before softly falling back--  
"HIEI!!" Kurama cried. Time was frozen, and he couldn't move.  
The jaganshi shot him a soft smile, before crashing into the waters of the Shinbi, helpless.  
"H-Hiei..." Kurama stammered. Hiei couldn't...  
  
Hiei's crimson eyes struggled to stay open as the murky waters surrounded him, engulfing him. It was over. Everything was over. He had lost to the likes of a demon like Akujin.  
Everything had ended...He was dying...the darkness seemed to kill his vision, save for the small ripples of sunshine from the other side...  
And in the darkness, all he could see was Kurama...leaning into him..  
Like that day two years ago... as he was huskily whispering to him...  
-"Ai shiteru...Hiei..."-  
'Gomen Kurama...I feared you. I feared your love...demons weren't supposed to love so I ran from you...but really...'  
If only Kurama had known...that Hiei had left reluctantly...that when he found himself standing in the Makai...  
_Hiei cried...  
_ Silent, seemingly emotionless tears had drifted down his cheeks, and he had wiped them away in embarassment. He was wrong. Everything was wrong..  
But it was so right...  
He never wanted to return. He never wanted to see Kurama again. Going back was to ask Kurama for forgiveness, which, even with two years alone, would have been given to him immediately. He didn't want forgiveness. Kurama should have hated him...! He should've hated him for walking away. For running away. But he still loved him...still wanted him...  
_Still needed him..._  
'Gomen...' he repeated, 'for taking so long...I...  
I always wanted to come back...deep inside...I always wanted to return to you...because I love you...and I need you like you need me...'  
He had waited too long...and it was over...  
Water had surrounded him...but as he closed his eyes and imagined Kurama there, again, in front of him, holding him and kissing him...smiling so beautifully....  
He felt the warm tears drifting down his cheeks...even in this lake of death...  
_If only Kurama knew how many times Hiei had cried for him._  
His breath was fading in his chest. It hurt so much...it burned in him... His crimson eyes opened, gazing into the water...into the red blood clouding around him....  
...red...just like Kurama's beautiful hair....  
He reached a trembling hand out...as if to touch the silky substance, to touch Kurama again...to run his fingers through his soft hair, and cup his face into his hand...and feel Kurama lean into his touch, nuzzle him...to lean in himself and kiss him...  
To see the happiness gleaming in Kurama's eyes, that had seemingly been lost over the two years they hadn't seen each other...._the happiness Hiei caused..._  
His hand stayed in the air as this lovely vision passed through Hiei's mind...as he only sunk lower and lower...everything was fading as he did so.  
Only one thought remained firmly planted within his head:  
'Ai shiteru Kurama...so much...'  
  
=============================================  
  
A/N: I personally don't think that was really well written at the end there...but I'm still getting teary-eyed...at my own writing!! Argh!! ::hits herself:: I still can't believe that to this day I did this to Hiei. I love Hiei and I hurt him like this...I'M EVIL!!! ::cries and tries to kill herself:: Please review...the more reviews I recieve the faster the next chapter will come...if no one hurts me before then for what I did....ja...::hides under a rock:: 


	7. so cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And sadly...::cries:: Hiei is not mine either!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!! I DEMAND TO OWN HIEI!!  
  
**A/N:** Wow...I'm surprised how my last chapter affected people...hopefully it was all for good tho...Even I was getting a little teary-eyed when I finished it...but, then again, I HAD been cutting onions right before I wrote it ;;  
  
Enjoy the new chapter! And leave lovely reviews!

* * *

"No..." Kurama was left numb, save for the shudders making themselves known all over his body..._and everything_ _was so cold..._  
He was...gone...  
"Hiei!!" he screamed, voice breaking under the weight of his sadness...of his shock...  
Hiei couldn't die...He couldn't die, dammit! He couldn't leave Kurama behind when everything was finally going right...!  
_When they both had finally found happiness...  
_ "Hiei..." he could barely speak, but the name found it's way across his lips...like saying the name would bring his koi back...like his _need_ for the jaganshi would keep him alive...  
...but it couldn't...Hiei was...Hiei was...  
Empty tears found themselves trailing down his pale cheeks.  
The moment had seemed to freeze as Hiei was thrown to the waters...to his death...and Kurama saw it just before he had hit the water...  
_Hiei smiled to him._ They had locked eyes...and as Kurama sat, shocked, afraid to comprehend the situation, a small, unimaginably beautiful smile found Hiei's lips...those gorgeous crimson eyes softened, reassuring the youko...speaking all on their own...  
_'It's okay...'  
_ And then it was over. It washed over him like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him.  
_Hiei was gone._ Dead.  
Left to rot at the bottom of the Shinbi like a piece of discarded trash...  
"No!!" The youko scrambled to his feet, running to the lake. Hiei was more than that...! He was his! He was everything...needed...  
Kurama found himself staring into the face of a triumphant Akujin.  
"Looking for something...?" he spat maliciously, eyeing Kurama. The youko responded by narrowing his eyes in unreadable rage.  
'I hate you...' his inner voice spat venomously...he no longer knew emotion...  
_Akujin had killed Hiei..._  
Kurama would kill him.  
"Get the hell out of my way, bastard!!" Hiei was first...he'd get him out of there...  
_He would not rot like a some other, worthless demon!!_  
His pale hands grasped the demon before him, pushing him aside. "Out of my way!" he repeated, more angrily this time. Akujin's own hand took grasp of the offending one, meeting Kurama's evergreen eyes with a bitter, frozen glare.  
"Don't ever fucking touch me..." Akujin fell back, stepping back to throw his blade at him once more. Pain seared through Kurama's hands, which grasped the blade, splattering more blood over the stained dirt. A defiant smile formed on his lips.  
"Heh..." He wrenched his hands suddenly, pulling the katana out of Akujin's hands and facing it to his owner..  
"Dammit!!" Akujin screamed, arousing echoes into the black woods. He bolted at the red-head, grasping his face thickly and ramming Kurama to the ground. Nimble hands grasped _their _katana, before meeting Kurama with a sadistic glare.  
"Hunh...?" Kurama managed to grunt, attempting to fully open his eyes.  
"Feh...feel this pain, scum," remarked a snide Akujin.  
"Nani--?!" The blade swung down.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGH!!!" Kurama all but withstood, as the metal crashed down through his arm, spilling blood over his clothes and staining them even more, if it was possible. Upon calming himself he panted loudly, though nothing could ease the _damned pain..._  
Akujin took hold of the handle and wrenched it, earning another scream from his opponent. He watched in almost perverse glee as the flesh spurted only more blood as it was torn and destroyed with each hard turn and wrench. He allowed Kurama a moment's rest, as he stood back, admiring his handiwork after many minutes of dull torture.  
Kurama felt himself fading into the pain...giving in...  
'Damn...'  
He was so weak...he wanted to fight, to win and pull Hiei from the water... like he so deserved to be...but he couldn't...  
_He had betrayed him...  
_ He could just see the jaganshi's beautiful face, a dull blue from the waters around him, surrounding by death, rotting flesh and dust...  
A gem amongst the trash...._an angel amongst the demons...  
_ Kurama's unusually dull green eyes seemed to blank at this sight, this horrid vision in his mind... And then it happened; He watched it in his mind, seeing Hiei's skin fade, his lovely features corrupt into dust, a skeleton, and he was just like the rest. Dead. Trash. _Forgotten. Uncared for._  
_ Never wanted in the first place..._  
The green in his eyes faded, replaced by an enraged red...like a blinding crimson light in the back of his head was shining...His free arm flung over to grasp the sword's hilt, ripping it from his ruined limb...freeing himself.  
Akujin's smirk was quick to be relinquished at this action. 'What the hell...?' This demon traitor...was too weak to go on..._like a ningen._ Yet he was standing... the pools of black that were Akujin's eyes narrowed intensely.  
"Get the fuck back on the ground!!" he screamed, approaching Kurama in a flash beyond perception. His hands were fisted..._one punch was enough to end this...  
_ His fist contacted...  
...though no response ensued. A confused expression made itself known to his face.  
"N-nani yo...?!!"  
The youko stood there strongly, eyes, now a blazing red, staring almost profoundly to the ground. Akujin's fist had sunk into his face, true, but Kurama showed no weakness, submitted to no pain. A trail of thick red blood wandered down his pale lips and chin. Finally, he looked up, locking eye contact.  
"Don't touch me," he whispered in a voice not entirely his own. His crimson hair began to whip around, as though from some inner wind. Reiki burned strongly around him, making itself visible...it burned Akujin's fist to merely_ touch_ him...  
So the ningen wanna-be wanted to play, eh...? Akujin smirked maliciously. He could play...  
No one could defeat him, anyway. _He had defeated the Forbidden Child.  
_ "I said..." he continued, the reiki only glowing more strongly about him, "not to touch me...!" Slender, pale fingers grasped Akujin's neck, holding him in the air like a toy.  
...a toy that would be broken...shattered..._destroyed.  
_ "Auuggh!!" Akujin cried out. His touch _burnt_... it seared him like fire, and every sense in his body could only feel the reiki's _heat_...so unbearable...Akujin tried to see, to grasp Kurama's arm, to rip it away from his neck, but he couldn't; His arms flailed uselessly, finally resting to his sides and twitching with the rest of him. "S-STOP!!" he tried to reason.  
"Stop...?" Kurama's voice was deeper, more collected, more _demonic_...he glanced up to the tortured kageoni before him, eyes now a narrowed golden hue.  
'Youko Kurama...?! The great kitsune demon...!'  
"You never stopped in your plan to kill Hiei..." Kurama continued, voice cracking, breaking his cool. "You killed him...you killed him..." he repeated, as though trying to convince himself of the fact.  
Akujin laughed harshly. "I KILLED HIM...!" he agreed. "I KILLED THE DAMN FORBIDDEN CHILD! I DID IT!" The pain had clearly crumbled his sanity. He laughed maniacally. "I AM THE GREATEST DEMON ALIVE!! I CRUSHED HIM LIKE A BUG!! AND THE GREAT YOUKO IS TOO NINGEN TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!"  
Kurama's hand clenched itself into a fist over his neck. He watched, with golden eyes contorted in unspeakable rage, as the crimson-haired head toppled off its shoulders, and the body collapsed under it. Warm blood spurted much like a fountain over his pale hand, though he paid it no mind.  
  
Golden eyes widened, returning to their beautiful evergreen hue, saddened, but intense, raking over the mutilated body before him. He lifted an outstretched palm, feeling reiki gather there. He spoke but one word:  
"Insect." A final reiki blast sounded...and then Akujin was no more.  
The pain of his destroyed arm had made itself known to him again, searing and throbbing. He paid it no mind.  
_He had lost all sense of feeling...of emotion._ All he knew was the image of his discarded angel, thrown amongst the blue waters of the Shinbi.  
He felt nothing anymore, his heart had seemingly vanished. He couldn't feel the frigid waters of the Shinbi wash over him as he dived in, no singe in his eyes as the blood and dust clouded his vision.  
_He couldn't even feel a throb of pain as he saw his love there, amongst the dust and decay._ It was as though he had entered a dream...one he wanted to awake so badly from.  
He didn't want to feel pain anymore...he didn't want to cry again...  
_He didn't want to lose Hiei again...  
_ He just wanted to wake up...maybe to find himself in another of Yusuke's missions. To be back in his old life...happy...carefree...admiring Hiei from afar...  
...Hiei not knowing...living his own complicated life, daring not to show visible trust to his comrades, flashing that occasional, sincere smile that let the youko know that, underneath it all, he was happy...  
Everything was so much better that way.  
Kurama trudged through the wasted of the Makai, aching limbs holding his limp love in his arms. He had taken him from the Shinbi...he was not trash.  
...what now?  
He wanted to take him somewhere...to his house. To lay him on the warm couch, to dry him. To smooth his mussed hair, to gaze over his beautiful face one last time.  
...What would it mean...?  
Hiei was dead.  
_...Dead._  
He stumbled over his own feet, falling to his knees. Hiei rustled limply in his arms, and Kurama's face fell over his, evergreen eyes grazing over his flawless features.  
Hiei was so..._cold...  
_ He had never been so cold. Kurama knew it; He had felt the jaganshi's inviting warmth only hours ago, before they had entered the Demon plane...he had felt him, _tasted him..  
_ His bad arm, twinging greatly, reached a hand over to Hiei's, grasping it.  
Hiei was never so cold...  
The ice his skin hosted seemed to tear Kurama apart. Hiei couldn't die...! He could never...!  
He lowered his face, resting his cheek on Hiei's. Ice..._ice ice ice...  
_ This was...no dream.  
The unusual stoic demeanor gave way to emotions. Warm tears drifted down Kurama's cheeks, pattering over Hiei.  
Hiei was... dead..  
This emptiness...this cold nightmare that had surrounded Kurama...  
He would never wake up from it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if that was kind of a weird chapter ending...heh...I've mad a bad chapter anyway, especially the Kurama vs. Akujin part. I'm not meant to write fight scenes...I hope you enjoyed this story so far, I've worked really hard to revise it and make it longer, even though maybe my work doesn't show for it...;; Arggh...I've been all depressed lately now, cos I've had to wallow in all this angst while I've been writing this...! Though it probably isn't that bad to the rest of you...  
  
Anyway, I'm really trying here. How can you tell? Because this story was originally only seven chapters long, and since you can see I'm still going...well...yeah. Please leave lots of reviews, they inspire me!!  
  
**Review Corner:  
**  
**Bishounenlvr:** Yay! I'm glad you liked. Here is the loveleh killing chapter for you. And surprisingly, I'm still continuing from here! I hope you enjoy those too!  
  
**jalee:** NO! Don't kill yourself! It's only a fanfic! It's only a fanfic! Is the angst really that bad?? I'M SO SORRY!!!  
  
**jus Kita:** Hey...are you going to be okay...? ::in a small voice:: Did I disappoint you...? ::cries:: I'm sorry... 


	8. always betraying him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH, I don't even have the motivation to work on a manga daily basis, much less on a weekly deadline. Heh ;; ::watches her own manga collect dust and tries to ignore it::  
  
**A/N:** Hey, sorry I took a while there to update. Three of my nephews are up at my house, and I've been hanging out with them (for some reason, I get along well with guys. ; ::shrugs::) a lot. We've been playing a lot of games, including something we made up called "Manga Tag". I've been pretty good with that one, since I know the most manga titles I never get tagged! Whee! We were even up till 1 AM last night playing flashlight tag..fun at the moment, but when you have to get up at 6 in the morning for summer school, it's not that great...Argh my head...::bashes head with an axe in hopes of relieving her headache:: CAFFEINE!! NEED!!! COFFEE MWAHAHAHAHAH!! ::slurples coffee happily::  
  
Okay, then, away from my babbling. Here's the new chapter. I wrote this author's note before I wrote the chapter, so I'm unsure if this will be the last chapter or not...to end it or not to end it...I probably will, since unless I get something going on, I'll bore you all. Oh well, I guess we'll see what happens eh? Okies I'll get to writing now.

* * *

Kurama could no longer see the world around him anymore. His evergreen eyes remained fixated on the still jaganshi, limply held in his blood-covered arms.  
Nothing else mattered. He didn't know where he was going, what he was doing, all that crossed his mind was Hiei.  
_So still..._Kurama couldn't stand it. Hiei couldn't die...he couldn't leave everything like that...  
Hiei had been the last thing sustaining Kurama's life as well...  
_Now that he was dead, what was the point of anything anymore...??  
_ Hiei would only be forgotten by the world...relieved of the Makai...of anyone who hated him like Hiei had intended them to...  
And Kurama would have to live without him...  
The very idea didn't seem possible. Sure, he had lived for two years without him. Two, torturous years of almost always punishing himself for the past...wanting Hiei, needing Hiei...giving himself to dreams of Hiei...It was only then he could really hold him, love him, _own him..._ it was keeping him alive, sustaining him.  
_It could never be the same now._  
He would live day to day secluded in his memories, in his mourning over his lost love...he would give himself to the same dreams of being with Hiei...holding him, kissing him, making love to him...being his _finally..._He would wake up with the slightest contentment, only for it to dawn over him like every other morning...  
_ Hiei was dead._ He would never return.  
The single thread keeping him standing had seemed to snap in that one moment, when Akujin had thrown Hiei to the Shinbi...  
_When he had smiled so freely, so happily to Kurama..._  
....  
The youko found himself standing at the entrance to a familiar apartment building.  
Each stair-step was more pain rattling through him, another ragged breath from his lips. It went unnoticed...Kurama had lost all sense of feeling. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the still man in his arms...like he was taking as much of him into his memory, into his soul. Enough to remake the two years without him. Enough to last the rest of his life.  
He would never forget this...  
It would be burnt forever in his memory, this image...this image of Hiei motionless...  
Each cut with faded red blood staining his pale face...the faint glimmer of water against his skin...crimson eyes shut loosely..._the almost unreal, placid expression that rested on his face..._  
It would only be mixed in with the rest of his horrible memories. He would always see that day, two years ago; He would watch Hiei, beautiful in the rare sunlight of the forest clearing outside the Dark Tournament stadium, he'd see that same flash of shock and anger flashing through his eyes before he bolted away from Kurama, from everything he had said...Kurama would see himself running, to catch up with the jaganshi, only to see his retreating back fade into the blinding sunlight...Then would come Hiei pushing him away in Yusuke's guestroom, that look of pure hatred clear in his features.. he would see him trying to push Kurama away in the warehouse as he attempted to escape into the Makai.  
And then he would see Hiei dead. Hiei lifeless. Hiei not moving. Bloody. Torn. Bruised. Cut.  
To be thrown away, buried like a piece of worthless trash.  
To be forgotten about.  
Kurama felt his eyes sting, but he paid it no mind. There were...no more tears to cry. Because...  
Because he would always remember those free days before everything went wrong. He would remember when they were going to steal the Artifacts of Darkness, and had gazed over the Shinbi Lake. He'd see Hiei with his adorable blush, remarking on how breautiful the lake was. He'd see Hiei, happy though he kept it inside, as they fought with Yusuke and Kuwabara to help the Reikai...He'd see Hiei standing before him in that same warehouse, hands rested lightly on Kurama's shoulders, face pink in the slightest, breathless...and the time they had spent in the Makai, their last together..._when Hiei had been all his..._  
And the warmth...the warmth of Hiei's lips, of his touch...his velvety skin...the indescribable feeling that had sunk through him, _because he had left Hiei breathless_...just the warmth, the feeling of _finally_ being close to the one he loved, and had waited for for two years...  
He would never forget that feeling.  
A pale hand struggled to free itself from it's grip on Hiei, and knocked weakly on the door. Kurama didn't even seem to know what was going around him, but when the knob rattled softly, and opened to reveal Yusuke standing there, his eyes blank, he looked up, regarding his teammate.  
"K-Kurama-kun..." he remarked, bewildered, brown eyes falling down on Hiei. "Hiei! W-what happened..?!"  
He couldn't say it. He wouldn't. He didn't want to say the words again, it was too damned painful... He simply pushed past Yusuke, walking slowly and softly over to the couch. There was a choked gasp as both Keiko and Yukina entered the room, Yukina being its owner. She stood there, face the epitome of horror with her pale, tiny hands over her mouth and red eyes widened. "What happened?!" she shrieked, "Hiei!!"  
Kurama merely set him down on the couch, mutely, kneeling down beside him and gazing solemnly over him. He didn't want him to be buried and forgotten about..He wouldn't let them throw Hiei away...!  
"Move!" Yukina cried, shoving Kurama aside with little regard and placing her hands over her brother, a white light glowing from them. Kurama watched as the bruises began to fade, the wounds vanish. "He's wounded!" she sputtered, flustered. "I'll heal him! He'll be fine!" She seemed almost desperate...  
"Yukina...don't...it's..." Kurama tried to reason. He couldn't say it...it hurt too damn much... but... "Yukina, it's no use...Hiei's ...he's dead..."  
"He's not dead!" Yukina cried childishly, voice cracking. "My brother can't die! He..can't...!! He has me, I'll heal him after every battle if I must..." Her words became thicker, Kurama watching with forlorn features. Her pale cheeks reddened, crimson eyes squinting. Pale, glowing tears fell down her cheeks, falling to the ground as perfect blue spheres. "He's not...he can't be.." It was clear to the youko...  
Yukina knew it better than he could ever...  
Hiei was dead.  
"H-Hiei...what?!" Yusuke seemed at a loss for words, as though battling what to say, what to think..._what to feel..._ Keiko stood simply in the back where she had entered, frozen, bewildered by it all.  
Yukina remained bent over, crying, as more tear-gems fell freely and abundantly. Kurama looked up at Hiei, once again perfect thanks to his sister. Kurama couldn't bear it...he had told himself there were no more tears to cry...  
But all Kurama's wounds simply opened again.  
Tears drifted down his pale cheeks once more. He buried his face into Hiei's chest, hiding from it all, hiding from everything that had happened, from the events in the Makai...  
._..from the life he would have to live without him..._

* * *

Yusuke watched his friend break down, stunned. This was...it was...  
His mind couldn't seem to comprehend it all; It only managed a feeble:  
_'Why...?'_  
Hiei was...dead...?  
His fist clenched, thoughts surging through his head. Kurama had always needed Hiei, Yusuke had always sensed that. Kurama had been one of Yusuke's best friends...he knew him, better than he would admit, better than Kurama knew. He had..hated Hiei. He had wanted to _fucking kill him_ when he had left the Urameshi-gumi...! Kurama had simply come back, after running off so suddenly, evergreen eyes haunted and lips curved in a easily fake smile.  
-"N-no, nothing's wrong, Yusuke-kun...I'm fine..."-  
Kurama had been one of his closest friends, another male who actually understood him. And seeing him, torn like that, over a simple action by his friend...his love... he wanted Kurama to be happy, he would've _made_ Kurama happy if he could...but he had run off, and secluded himself for two years, leaving Yusuke with a guilty conscience.  
_ Always feeling like he had been the one to betray Kurama, because he couldn't do anything about what was going on...._  
Everything had been so wrong when Hiei had left...  
_ Funny how the one who was sure he was hated by everyone was the one that tore the team apart by simply leaving...he was needed so much._  
And then that day had come, when a rosy-cheeked Yukina had visited only a matter of weeks ago, smiling in a way she hadn't for a while. She had news that lifted Yusuke's spirits beyond imagination...  
-"Hiei's coming back!!" she had cried breathlessly, happily.-  
Maybe now his friend could finally be happy again...  
He had tracked down Kurama just to tell him the news. He had walked in to see Kurama, his face smiling, but the same, haunted look in his eyes...  
...it had seemed to vanish completely when Yusuke had uttered those simple words of Hiei's return. He had watched, happily in his own, as Kurama's face lifted entirely, because his everything was returning...  
It made Yusuke happy as well. He hated Hiei for running away from Kurama like that...he hated himself for not being able to help Kurama, to make him _forget _Hiei. He hated him...but he was Kurama's everything, and he was returning. Kurama would finally be happy, after all he had been through.  
Maybe, this way...Yusuke could forgive Hiei...  
After Keiko had gone off to bed that night (into the girls' room), when they were all at Yusuke's house, Yusuke had begun to go off to his own, before he had heard Hiei and Kurama talking, softly, in the extra guestroom.  
Call him weird, but he had stopped, and stood outside the door, listening. He wanted to hear Hiei confess a love he had been afraid to admit before to Kurama. He wanted to hear himself the words that would make his teammate happy..._that would make his friend happy._  
And then he had heard a loud 'thud' of a body being pushed violently against the wall. Hiei's words had followed....  
-"I don't love you, Kurama. I never have, and I never will."-  
He had walked off to his bedroom, almost unable to _stomach_ what he had heard.  
And he had only hated Hiei more...the damned coward was running away again...  
He woke up later, seeing the once again haunted youko leaving. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to _kill_ Hiei. But he couldn't...he couldn't bring himself to.  
Was he really that bad at making his friends happy...?  
He had simply watched him leave, as though he knew nothing of what happened.  
...  
The day after the next, he had awoken rather early, and dawn had barely risen over the horizon.  
He had found that damned jaganshi ready to leave in the living room. His fists had clenched, his brown eyes had narrowed in unspeakable rage.  
"Hiei," he had said. Hiei had turned around, eyes emotionless, contemplating.  
"Nani?" His reply was as stoic as his expression.  
"Where the hell are you going...?" Hatred had dripped off each syllable. Hiei wouldn't go if he had anything to say about it...!  
"Back to the Makai..."  
"Why!!" Yusuke had yelled. He didn't give a shit if Atsuko or Yukina, in the guest room, awoke. "It's because of Kurama, right?! Because you're a coward, and can't accept what he feels for you?!"  
"I am not meant to be loved..._Demons_ are not meant to love..." he replied solemnly, no emotion still. His voice was monotonous, as though he had repeated it many times and was still trying to convince himself of it. "Kurama is a demon, he should know that."  
"Well get the hell over it! He's waited two damn years for you, and if you try to leave him alone again,_ I'll_ stop you myself!!"  
"Kurama has become a ningen...I hate ningens... I hate _him_."  
Yusuke trembled madly at these words, inches away from beating the life out of him. "Do you...really mean that...?" he murmured.  
Hiei had replied without hesitation, "Yes."  
A fist had met his face in furious response. Hiei's face had jerked to the side as it hit, blood dripping abundantly from his lip. He had wiped it away, staring at Yusuke in a way he had never known, before turning and walking out.  
Yusuke had merely slumped to the floor, staring down at the floor as he left.  
And...he had promised not to let him leave. He had simply betrayed Kurama again.  
He had gone back to bed, only to lie awake. He knew it...  
Kurama would always have that haunted look about him, as long as Hiei existed, as long as he ran away from him.  
There was nothing that Yusuke could do about it.  
He had called him the next day, hearing Kurama's heart break all over again. He couldn't tell him about what Hiei had said...he could almost see the tears fall down Kurama's cheeks...  
And the guilt ate at him...that if he hadn't called, Kurama might still be at least a _little_ happier...  
He didn't want to tell him the truth..that Hiei hated him....  
He didn't want to break Kurama's heart like Hiei did.  
-"Yusuke-kun...Hiei has to pass through the dimensions to get to the Makai...where--?"-  
He was chasing after him again, only to be left behind without a word. To be left alone.  
And now...  
He watched his friend, maybe his best friend, crying into the pitch black shirt that was Hiei's.  
_He had wanted to kill Hiei for breaking Kurama's heart..._  
Well, Hiei had done it on his own.  
He had run away for good...  
And Yusuke hadn't stopped him...  
_All he seemed to do was betray him over and over again...  
_  
_

* * *

_  
  
**A/N:** Ah, well...that's enough for one chapter, I guess. MY HEADACHE IS EVEN WORSE NOW WAHH... Kuso, where's my aleve!! ::searches through every medicine cabinet in her house:: Well, now I know: There will be another chapter. The next will be the last. I hope I didn't bore you all with this one. If I did, then the next chapter will make you happy. ::coughs:: Is it just me and my hentai yaoi mind, or is Yusuke acting like he has had a lil bit of a crush on Kurama? I dunno. If I'm implying at it now, I'm bound to imply at it more. But don't worry, this story is purely KxH. It's just that, looking through the older (and more horribly written) version of this story, I realized that Yusuke seemed to have a connection with Kurama and Hiei in it, though I didn't explore it. Like, all these Yusuke POVs? They weren't there. Neither was the 'talk with Hiei' early in the morning and the whole hating him and wanting to kill him bit. I added it all, in hopes of making it all a bit more angsty. Still, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'll try to update sooner, now I need some morphene for my head...  
  
**Review Corner:  
**  
**just Kita again** - Oh, yay! You're okay again! Hey, your fic sounds interesting. Angst is good. I'm not fond of killing off characters, it makes me sad, but sometimes I guess it just fits a story. ::shrugs:: And I dunno, alot of KxH fics I read are where Hiei dies, and are Kurama's contemplations after his death. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing again!   
  
**Bishounenlvr** - Revenge is sweet ne? The ending is next chapter. Hopefully you'll like it! I worked hard ;.;  
  
**Kay** - Um...calm...down? I figured there were a lot of fics were Hiei dies. WE'RE ALL EVIL!!! Please forgive me! I hope the last chapter will make you all happy when I post it...thnx for reviewing!  
  
**ruby-dream** - Everyone's so mad at me for the Hiei thing...I'm sorry okies ;.; Though I'm happy you finally decided to review, it makes me happy 


	9. the words conveyed

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Togashi-sama beat me to it XD  
  
**A/N:** The final chapter has arrived. After all my blabbing about it, and all my carrying out this story, it's finally done. FINALLY!!! I can sleep peacefully now!! Well, that is, until I get to the next chapter-fanfic that I feel I must revise dramatically...Oh well. It never ends...  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews, it really made me happy! And it made me work harder, too. Here you are, the final chapter, the THANK YOU GOD ending...enjoy. Enjoy!

* * *

The sky had colored itself a dewy grey, allowing its own foul mood across the landscape, wettening it with its tears that poured down relentlessly.  
The drops washed down the window, painting patterns that reflected in the light on the carpeted floor, and across the pale, thin fingers that were clenched into the pure white of the mundane sheets; Across the unusually dull red that was its owners' hair...  
Kurama's eyes unhesitantly opened, taking in their grey, blunt surroundings. The endless downpour reached his ears. He lifted his head, peering out the window, to the noise.  
_The sky was crying for him..._  
_He _couldn't cry anymore...the tears had simply stopped. Everything had stopped.  
A night of the rare, dreamless sleep had enveloped him...he had feared the dreams that would inevitably remind him of Hiei...  
_It was much scarier without the lovely image of Hiei there...  
_ Soft, green eyes gazed around the room, incomprehensible sadness showing clearly in their vibrant color. They fell to the floor where his slumbering teammate by the name of Yusuke lay in sleepy silence.  
Everything had lost its life. Even Yusuke, who had found a profound, peaceful look that shamed his youthful face, that paled his tangible, though hidden cheeriness. Everything was simply...dead. The world had lost its color...  
All were sleeping, content for the moment. Content for what remained of their naive slumber, what remained of their blissful escape of this world...until they awoke, and saw Hiei lying on Yusuke's couch, lifeless, perfected by Yukina's healing, until he was packed away in a box and thrown into the dreary ground to _rot._  
Kurama laid down again, eyes drooping and closing painfully. He didn't want to face it all. He didn't want to face this grey, lifeless world that had surrounded him.  
He just wanted to sleep...he wanted to dream of days gone past, when they were younger, content demon-fighters, when everything had been right....

* * *

Yusuke awoke later, only to find the rain drowning his hearing with its endless pour. Tanned hands took grasp of the window-frame, sliding it down and silencing the room, bleached from the outside's grey light. The only sound that greeted him now was Kurama's even breathing.  
'Kurama...' his mind's voice murmured.  
_Even Kurama's sleeping, unknowing face was sad._ His crimson hair spilled beautifully over his pale skin and face, and his eyelashes resembled ashes over his cheeks. He was so peaceful, but so tangibly sad, like tears would drift down his cheeks any moment. It hit him, slowly, but as painfully as it could muster:  
_Kurama would never be happy again._  
Hiei had destroyed the red-head in a second's worth...  
Yusuke looked away, painfully, distracting himself. He pulled on a loose black T-shirt and faded jeans, slicked his hair back and exited the room.  
He forced himself to ignore the motionless lump that lay on his couch.  
His brown eyes flickered over to another occupied room. He approached it slowly, peering in.  
A tuft of bright green hair suggested Yukina's presence. The very hair seemed to shield her face, her normally cheerful expression. Yusuke began to turn away, until she shifted in her sleep, revealing her koorime- pale face.  
Her cheeks were flushed, eyes almost squinted shut with the remains of dried liquid about her eyes...  
Yukina had cried herself to sleep.  
A grimace made its way to to Yusuke's lips. He turned away, heading back.  
_Why was Hiei so needed?_ He had never understood. The damned jaganshi was feared in the Makai for his traitorous and seemingly invincible ways. He was rude, threatened someone whenever possible, and made sure he was hated.  
But it seemed the exact opposite. Kurama had stayed close friends with him. Kuwabara, though argued with him a lot, still found a liking to him as time passed, though he hadn't voiced such evidence yet. Yukina had acknowledged him as a close friend even_ before_ she had known him to be his brother. Keiko, although she mostly avoided him, even found him to be amusing.  
_Even Yusuke had liked him before._  
That was, until, that day, two years ago. That day when Kurama came back from hearing the news about Hiei and running off. He had returned with a pale face and trembling hands, attempting to convince his comrade he was fine.  
But it was so damn clear...Kurama loved Hiei...  
And Hiei would always try to hate him. He _would_ hate him.  
Demons just weren't meant to love.  
Kurama was Yusuke's best male friend. Though he hated to admit it, he had wanted Kurama to be happy. He loved him as a good friend.  
Kurama's happiness had rested in Hiei, and as soon as he left, Yusuke was never the same.  
_He had found real hatred._  
He wanted to destroy Hiei for what he had done...but, he knew Kurama. He was strong. He would be shocked at first, maybe depressed for a while, but he would recover. He would find someone else. Maybe even Botan, he had suggested to himself once, shrugging. She **had** taken quite a liking to the kitsune. He had turned a blind eye to his teammate, confident he would make it.  
Then Kurama moved away. He didn't return for two years.  
It just didn't make sense to Yusuke -- he had spent two fucking years HATING Hiei! If he had felt it for the best, he would have killed Hiei just as he had entered Yusuke's house. Hell, he would've gone to the Makai _himself_ to hunt down the bastard.  
_ But Hiei was needed..._  
Yusuke wandered into the kitchen, pulling out random food items to prepare for breakfast. He left a pan over the stove to heat, and began pulling eggs out of their carton.  
Hiei had died...and so did everyone else.  
Their bodies still moved, their hearts still kept a steady rhythm, but they were dead. Hiei had destroyed everything.  
He was that damn needed...  
Yusuke lost grip of the eggs; His eyes glazed, gazing down on the counter where the eggs rolled around freely.  
_Hiei was needed..._When he died, everyone had seemed to die with him...  
Yusuke suddenly didn't understand the rage he was holding onto. He WOULD hate him, he should hate him...  
What he wanted had come true. Hiei had gone. But...what he had wished for...  
...only destroyed Kurama more.  
His lovely brown eyes stung, silvery tears falling down his tanned face.  
_Everything was wrong...he was wrong.  
_ A stifled sob found its way into the open, and the tears pattered over the counter.  
His life had took a sudden, sharp turn, and there was no way to ever make it right again.  
"Yusuke..." he heard Kurama voice behind him.  
"Shut up...!" Yusuke choked, not bothering to ask how the youko had awoken. He supposed his trudging around had aroused him.  
"Yusuke," Kurama repeated, in a soothing manner. He was rather clueless to the situation, though he approached his friend, taking hold of his shoulder in hopes to comfort him.  
"What the hell's wrong with you...?!" Yusuke murmured, not daring to look his comrade in the eye. "Why...why..."  
Kurama's eyes seemed to glaze. He knew what was coming.  
"Why did you love that bastard...?" Yusuke finished. "He _hated_ you Kurama... he left, just to get away from you... he got himself _killed_ because he knew you would never stop chasing him..."  
Kurama's head lowered, red hair shielding his eyes.  
"Were you....were you really that naive, Kurama...?" Yusuke added, wiping away his silky tears and facing his friend.  
Kurama remained silent.  
"I just wanted what would make you happy....I thought that if Hiei had left, you could be happy again, that you could find someone else to love...and maybe you could move on..." Yusuke had hid this all from Kurama, as though each word would break the kitsune's heart.  
_He had lived knowing he had never broken the kitsune's heart himself..._  
"Yusuke...I am happy."  
Yusuke's brown eyes widened, gazing at Kurama. The said red-head lifted his face slowly, featuring a sad smile.  
"Huh...?" Yusuke whimpered in disbelieving reply.  
"_I am happy..._ I always thought the same, Yusuke-kun..." Kurama murmured, voice soft, a tone Yusuke hadn't heard since Hiei had died.  
_Was he really content with all that had happened...?  
_ "I always thought Hiei had hated me too, Yusuke...but I was wrong. Hiei ran off...because he was afraid...we were all wrong. _Hiei always needed me as much as I needed him too_..."  
Everything within Yusuke seemed to stop.  
Hiei had...what...?  
"Arigatou Yusuke..." Kurama approached Yusuke, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him. "Arigatou for being such a good friend, for wishing me that..."  
_A good friend.  
_ That's all Yusuke had tried to be...all those times he had seemed to betray Kurama in a moment's glance....and Kurama was calling him a good friend...  
_ He really was naive sometimes._  
The tears only seemed to continue as he returned the embrace.  
"Yeah," he choked in reply.  
  
The lump on the couch didn't go unnoticed the next time he passed, this time to awaken Yukina. Yusuke approached him slowly, brown eyes falling over the still, angelic body and paled face...  
_"I am happy."_  
Kurama had said it so freely...he had really meant it...He was happy with everything that had happened, with all the pain he had gone through, all the loneliness...all the sheer _hatred_ Hiei had displayed so clearly..._through Hiei dying...  
_ Just because Hiei had needed him all along too...  
He couldn't take his eyes off Hiei, everything was frozen as he stared down on the motionless being on the couch..._on the person who had seemed to destroy everything, only to rebuild it all in death..._  
He could still see him, only a night back in time, face dull and seemingly emotionless, hiding it all away...  
_"Kurama has become a ningen...I hate ningens...I hate him."  
_ That same emotionless face was now placid, untouched.  
'I hated you...I fucking _hated_ you...'  
Hiei's face revealed no hatred, no disgust. It's expression was untouched by that sort...  
Yusuke could still hear those damn words in the hall, that night when Hiei had returned:  
"I don't love you, Kurama, I never have, and I never will."  
_"....I'm happy."_ A saddened, though smiling Kurama rose into his mind's eye.  
_"Hiei always needed me as much as I needed him..."  
_ '...I'm sorry.'  
He fell to his knees before the lifeless jaganshi, eyes still firmly planted on his expressionless features.  
He was...Hiei...just stubborn old Hiei...  
_His friend...  
_ "....I...forgive you..." he said aloud.  
_'I'm sorry...'_  
Friends always forgave each other.  
Kurama watched this, a soft grin gracing his lips. The sounds of the kitchen hissed behind him, though he paid it no mind.  
_Everything was right again._

* * *

_ "And who would you fight for, kitsune?" he watched Kurama with a devious smirk. Kurama blushed furiously, stumbling over his words.  
"D-demo, I.." he tried to speak.  
"Well...?" This would be interesting, Hiei thought to himself, watching Kurama turn to him slowly, face nervous. It settled slightly, deciding on a thought.  
That was all Hiei could comprehend before warmth closed over his hands. Kurama was leaning in, green eyes desperate with a sort of light to them he hadn't known before...  
"I...suppose...I would fight for....you, Hiei," he finished. Hiei could feel his hot breath on his face...  
The words filtered over him slowly...  
'Na...ni...?'  
Kurama...what?_  
  
He felt so damn _numb_...  
  
_ Warm arms encircled themselves around Hiei, capturing him as Kurama buried his face into his chest. He struggled to get away, to release himself from this intoxicating warmth...  
At the same time wanted it so much...  
"Hiei...tell me...don't you ever wonder what love is?" All he could see was his beautiful, pale face stained by silky tears and a desperation in his hungry green eyes...  
He had to escape...  
"No. Never," he replied coldly.  
Whatever life remained in Kurama's eyes drained at those words.  
"Then...then...let me show you..." he whispered, leaning in.  
A pair of sweet, warm lips captured Hiei's.  
He couldn't escape.  
His touch was entrancing, his taste intoxing...  
There was no way he could ever escape._  
  
'Na...nani...?' Numbness...he couldn't feel anything...he was so heavy for some reason...  
'These...visions...'  
  
_A beautiful man, red hair and strong frame silhouetted by the waters of the Shinbi..._  
  
'Ku...ra...ma...'  
  
_The murky darkness had surrounded him...enveloped him...followed by the red cloud of his own blood...of the beautiful silky hair of Kurama...  
All he could taste...  
All he knew in that moment was Kurama...  
He had reached out a hand to touch him, to know only Kurama in these last moments...but he only faded...faded just like his vision...just like his breath in his chest, and all he could feel was the burning in his lungs...  
Everything faded..._  
  
...into light.  
"Unh..." came the soft groan. Crimson eyes struggled to open, the pale face worked mightily to simply turn itself over on the soft, squishy thing it was rested on.  
The first thing he saw was a familiar TV. His reflection stared back at him.  
"Huh...? This is...Yusuke's house..." he noted to himself, unsure of how he arrived here. How did he get in Yusuke's house? He remembered a murky blackness before...had he been only dreaming?  
_Short, angry, flame red hair...enraged black eyes...  
"DIE, FORBIDDEN CHILD!!!"  
_ The fucking pain was_ unimaginable...  
_ 'Akujin...!' Hiei realized, sitting up speedily. The wound...was he...?!  
"Hah..." a soft sigh caught him, halting his movements.  
'It...can't...be...' Hiei managed to murmur mentally.  
Well,_ that_ explains why he felt so heavy.  
A familiar, gorgeous man was leaned over his waist, lovely red hair spread around him, pale face tangibly sad...  
_ Like everything had been taken from him...._  
"Kurama...?" He reached a hand to his lover, taking a pale cheek into soft grasp, feeling Kurama lean into his touch.  
Was Hiei...was he...?  
"Hiei..." the red-head whimpered in oblivious sleep, voice trembling.  
What Hiei saw next shattered everything within him.  
Tears streamed down Kurama's face, over his cheeks, silky lips, over Hiei's frozen hand. "Hiei...don't...leave me..." he continued, face contorted with pure sadness..._pure hopelessness..._ "I need you so much...Hiei... ai shiteru..."  
"Kurama," Hiei tried to reason, as though Kurama was wide awake and listening. "I'm not..! I never..."  
"Why..." Kurama added, paying him no mind unintentionally. "Why did you _die_, Hiei...?"  
"I'm not..." Hiei trailed off. Was this...was this Hell?  
"I need you....I miss you..."  
_Was he damned to watch his love suffer for all eternity?_  
"_I can't live without you, Hiei..."_ Kurama's voice was beyond desperate now...the tears only streamed down more....  
"Stop it..." He wiped away the warm tears blankly. "Kurama...don't."  
Tanned arms wrapped themselves around the youko, pulling his face into Hiei's chest.  
Kurama's green eyes snapped open in response. "Hi...ei?" he muttered. He had given himself to another dream...he would end up doing so for the rest of his life. He hated it...but he _needed _it at the same time...  
_It felt so real though..._  
"Hiei ... are you...?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a pale of becoming-warm lips covered his in a soft, sweet kiss, his hand raking through Kurama's red hair. He couldn't move...everything was slowing down as he comprehended the situation.  
_'Hiei...? Are you really....  
Are you really alive, Hiei?'_  
The kiss ended shortly. Hiei pulled back, meeting Kurama with a tangibly sad gaze.  
_He never wanted to see his kitsune cry again..._  
"Hiei...?" Kurama could barely speak. He reached a trembling hand to Hiei's face, feeling Hiei nuzzle into his touch, eyes closing slowly and peacefully.  
He felt so real...he was...  
_Hiei was alive...!_  
"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, kissing him again, pulling him toward Kurama fiercely. Everything was...he couldn't explain it but...  
_He had never been so happy in his life...  
He didn't have to live without Hiei...!_  
Hiei pulled away again, eyes solemn. "Kurama..."  
"Nani?" Kurama replied, green eyes shining, and a wide smile across his lips.  
"Gomen."  
"Uh...?" Kurama's smile faded. "What...?"  
"I'm sorry...I took so long to come back to you..." His eyes closed painfully. "I tried to run from you...and I almost left you behind for good..."  
Kurama placed his other hand on Hiei's face, thumbs brushing over his soft skin.  
"Kura--" Hiei was cut off as Kurama leaned in, engaging him in a searing kiss. He pushed Hiei down slowly over the couch, spreading over him and entrancing him once more in his inescapable warmth...  
Hiei uttered a low "Kurama...?" when he did pull away, a slight flush making its way over Hiei's usually untouched cheeks.  
"It...doesn't matter now," Kurama replied simply. Everyone would smile again when they saw that Hiei was alive...and he...  
_Life was worth living again for Kurama...  
_ "Kurama...!" Hiei gasped lightly, gazing up at his love.  
"Shhh....." Kurama hissed, bending over him and kissing him again. This time he prodded Hiei's pale lips apart with his tongue, silencing him and spreading another, unhealthy blush across his face. Words meant nothing any more; Nothing could convey what they were trying to say...but it still passed between them so clearly, through their movements, their gestures... _I need you so much..._  
Kurama's warm hands roamed over Hiei's body, over his ripped clothes; Under them, across the soft skin he possessed. He pushed up Hiei's shirt slowly, relishing the feel of Hiei, his rising and lowering chest, his tanned skin...  
_Don't ever leave me alone again..._  
Hiei groaned slightly into Kurama's mouth, submitting. They pulled away slightly, eyes locking, ensuing with a soft smile across Kurama's lips. Everything was... perfect. Flawless.  
_ Aishiteru.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!! Agh!!! ::passes out:: This fic took about ten years off my life.. ugh.. it's finally finished, let me tell you, revising this dramatically was NO easy task. Well, I hope you liked it! Yusuke finally forgave Hiei, Hiei woke up, Kurama and Hiei were happy again. How did Hiei wake up? I don't know. In this version, it wasn't as clear, but in the older version of this story, when Kurama had taken Hiei back from the Makai, he took him straight to Yukina, who had healed him. I had already done that in my old fic, My Heart Told Me So, with Kurama. It seemed old, so I nixed it being...well...obvious...still, you'll notice I had her healing Hiei before? Heheh... It didn't APPEAR to work, but...yeah, my fked up mind that makes no sense whatsoever at work. La. Still, I hope I made you all happy. Nearly everyone was yelling at me to bring him back to life so...yeah. Please review. See you in my next fic!  
  
**The final Review Corner!!!:**  
  
_jus Kita again:_ Kewl! When I have the time, I'll check out your fanfic. :3 How did you like my ending? I'm a little unsure. ::is a worrywart:: SHUT UP PERSON IN LITTLE COLEN THINGIES!!! ::Hehe, I tell all!:: Thanks for your reviews!   
  
**Bishounenlvr:** Yup! I hope you enjoyed.  
  
**Amaruk Wolfheart**: C-calm down! You scared me there for a minute there...::sighs in relief::  
  
**What2CallMyself:** Don't guess, whatever you do...I hope you liked the ending, it took forever to make but it's done...did you like? I didn't really. ::chokes::  
  
**Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame:** Hey! You were the only one who didn't scream at me to bring Hiei back to life! I LOVE YOU!! ::huggles:: I don't think that, even if I wanted to, I couldn't kept Hiei dead. I'm not one to make a sad ending...::cries:: I hope I didn't disappoint you or anything... 


End file.
